Current flow control valves used in HVAC systems, such as our Griswold® wafer control valves, are installed in high flow applications and operate to maintain a constant fluid flow rate through a piping system despite fluctuations in the pressure of the fluid supply. These valves are not adjustable after installation, so that they must be removed and replaced to obtain a flow rate different from the flow rate provided by the valve.